Auditions and Trainings
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A collection of drabbles or thrown away ideas. Chapter 5: Idol nerds, a parody of Band Geeks.
1. Takagi's Bizzare Day

Disclaimer: I own none of the names or characters used here. If I did, certain CG's would have voices by now. Nina…Momoka…why…

Tl Notes:

Nani wo suru da : What the hell are you doing!

Masaka: No way

Ora: Hey, Take this

Muda: Useless

Roadarolla: Roadroller/steam roller

Za Warudo: The World

Umai: Delicious

* * *

It wouldn't be an understatement to say that the 765pro office was understaffed. With just two producers and one measly office lady and more than ten idols, the office staff was overwhelmed after the idols' popularity skyrocketed. It became so bad that even the President had to join in.

So here he was, _Taichou_ Junichirou Takagi, outside in his own little stand handing out CD's with previews of the songs of the idols. It wasn't too bad. The weather was nice and sunny, but not too hot. It was a nice change of pace instead of being cooped up in his office. He had even prepared to do some of his work at the stand when it wasn't too busy.

The problem was though that it wasn't busy. Actually, there was barely any attention given to him and his stand. He had considered it a slow time, but it had been hours and only a few people had past his stand. Not a single person had approached him today.

'_Could it be…'_ The president looked around and there just a walk away was what he suspected. _'…a work of an enemy stand?!'_

Indeed he was right. Taking away all the attention of the crowd, combined with not just flashy colors and lights but also much larger in size compared to his meager own, was another stand. Only one person would do such a thing.

Said person was now standing in front of Junichirou's own stand, looking doen on him.

"Kuroi!" Takagi pointed his finger at the man "So it was you and your stand who did this!"

"Indeed _Tai__**chou **_**J**unichir**ou** or should I say Jojo!" sneered Kuroi "Your stand, Idol Star Platinum Records, will never be able to defeat All Over The World Records!"

"So why are you here then?"

"I just came to do…THIS!" With one swipe of his hand, Kuroi swiped a CD on Takagi's table.

"NANI WO SURU DA, Kuroi!"

"The one who stole your first CD wasn't a fan, it was me, KUROI!" Kuroi then points to a garbage bin a bit away from the two. "Now how about I toss this into that bin over there?"

"Kuroi…even for you, that's not human!"

Kuroi smirks and lifts up the CD high above himself

"I reject my Humanity, JoJo!"

A perfect toss later, the CD landed in a nearby garbage bin.

"Kuroi…you son of a bitch." Takagi seethed in his seat with suppressed rage. "How many idols' dreams do you think you have killed with your methods?

Kuroi shows Takagi a smirk, "Do you remember how many breads you have eaten in your life"

"Kuroi! I will definitely steal the crowd from you!"

"Hahahaha! Can a monkey reach a human?" Kuroi puts one hand to his mouth and raises his head to look down on his nemisis "To Kuroi, you are nothing but a monkey, Jojo!"

"Kuroi..."

Goodbye Jojo!" With that Kuroi turns his back to Takagi and returns to his own stand. "Checkmate!"

As he watches Kuroi retreat, Takagi can't help but clench his fist.

"Wrong! As long as there is faith…"

Takagi looks around his stand and spots his laptop and some speakers.

"Nothing is impossible! Humans evolve…"

He sets them in front of his stand and starts playing some videos. This immediately brings people over and with them a steady stream of CD's leave his stand.

"I will do so!"

A few meters away, his cousin, Junjirou Takagi, who had come to help him, watches Takagi do his best. Resolving not to get interrupt his cousin's fight, he resolves to just hand out flyers and direct people to the stand, withdrawing coolly.

Meanwhile at Kuroi's stand…

"Ahahaha! I was able to defeat Takagi's stand! This truly is the greatest high!"

Kuroi was celebrating his success at beating Takagi. He has defeated the man who been his enemy for so long. He knew with All Over The World, he was at the top! This stand was the best stand money could buy! The lines were almost endless and…."Hmmm? Why have the lines gotten thinner?"

It was true. The lines were thinner and he could note some people were actually leaving the line to go to…"M-MASAKA?! JOJO!"

He couldn't believe it. Takagi's puny stand was stealing customers and even getting more than his own! This couldn't be happening. With one snap of his fingers, volume of the speakers increased as did the speed of the employees he hired to hand out CD's.

Both stands now were going at full force as the street the both of them were occupying had exploded with people as working hours was now over for most.

"Take this!" Takagi told each customer as he gave out CD's. "Ora Ora Ora!"

"Hurry up you lot! Jojo, I will over run your puny stand like a roadarolla! I will crush him with ZA WARUDO! His efforts are useless" Kuroi yelled to his crew. "Muda Muda Muda!"

And so the battle raged on...

"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

"Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda ! "

Meanwhile in another disclosed location.

"D-damn it! To think I was scared of Takagi, when I should have been looking out for you!" The president of 875 shook her head as she witnessed the young man's stand slowly overwhelm her own. She had thought with Idol Star Platinum Records out of the way Killer Queen Records would dominate her spot.

She was wrong.

"To think it wasn't the 765's president, but that guy with the messy hair that would get in my way!"

Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to find that the caller was the person from the other stand.

"Oy sempai!" came a voice from her phone. "What the hell did you say about my hair?!"

There a bit away from her, cellphone in hand, was the 765 producer and his stand, Crazy Diamond Sales Records.

To be continued…(not really)

* * *

AN: Haisai everyone! This is a place where I'll just dump all those ideas in my head which I can't stretch long enough for a one-shot. Basically a drabble place.

I'd like to apologize to all those non-Jojo fans who didn't understand this. I'm sorry….sorry you haven't read it yet! Just kidding guys.

I still feel terrible I wasn't able to insert an Ara!Ara!Ara! from Azusa…

Actually I wrote this out just so I could share this little tidbit I learned about All for One: Apparently the idols from Dearly Stars are possible rivals. And here I thought, Namco forgot about them…

Seriously, guys go watch the PV's of All for One on famitsutube's channel on youtube.

Apparently, there are also date related events, like they'd mention an idol's birthday. Do they really expect me to play this all year long and even on Xmas (Yukiho's Birthday)? I'm so hyped for this.

Well sorry for that completely unrelated Author's note.

Ciao!

* * *

"Here's your water…"

"Umai!"

"Now for your Mozerella and Tomato Salad."

"Umai!"

"For your main dish, Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca."

"Umai!"

"Thank you for your praises."

"This was a truly delicious meal, Tonio-san."

"Thank you, it was a true pleasure serving all of you."

"I will have to return with Producer-dono as meals tend to taste more delicious when he is around. I could definitely say this is much better than my homeland's food. What did you think Nu Mikitakazzo N'shi-san?"

"Well, Shijou Takane-Hime, although it is true as an intergalactic pilot I have tasted all kinds of food, Tonio-san's is the most delicious I have had, especially with Josuke and the rest. What about you, Abe Nana-kun?

"O-oh! In planet Usamin, when we have out mandatory moon viewing, only food of this quality is served!"

"My, how wonderful moon viewing sounds!"

"How remarkable. And to think when I was last at Planet Usamin, I missed out on this event."

"...eh?"

"Everyone I am back with some pudding. I'll make these on the house."

"Umai!"


	2. So you want to be an IdolMaster?

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

It's snowing as you make your way up to the peak of the mountain. The trek up was hard and dangerous, and if the rumor was wrong, you don't know what happen, but you know you may do something you may regret.

The hail grows even stronger and you hug the coat you had bought to keep yourself warm. It was just a rumor, something you had heard, that there was a strong producer up at the top of this mountain.

It was a stupid rumor, but something in you tells you it is true. This same feeling was also what drove you out seeking the rumored producer. You know exactly what feeling this is. It is the feeling of wanting to challenge the strong, to defeat the impossible.

To be the best there ever was.

Just as you're about to call it quits, the hail suddenly lessens and in the distance you spot a faint silhouette. Hope arises within you and you make a mad dash forward.

You stop when right when you get a good spot of him. Black messy covered with a bit of snow. A formal suit of all things even out in this weather. His glasses' lenses reflect off light, blocking any view of his eyes. He's just there, leaning against the wall.

Next to him is his Haruka, the aura of heat around her visible even from where you are. She looks back and forth between you and her producer, unsure of what to do. He only gives you one glace and you know he knows what you want. The only reason why anyone would go out of their way to climb a mountain to chase a rumor.

To battle.

To show who is the real Idolmaster.

AN: Haisai! Anyone like Pokemon?

So something super short this time, cause Haruka's birthday is coming up and I haven't written anything yet.

So this idea is up for ADOPTION. Seriously, someone please write this as I'm terrible at battles.

Though once Haruka's birthday passes, I'll try to continue and finish this but I do hope someone does this.

The concept is basically The Protag (Gold) uses the Dearly Stars against the Producer (Red). Also Protag mega evolves Ryou and Producer would mega evolve Haruka.

So the teams I thought of:

The first three are based on starters.

Ai: Fire/Fighting: Hot-blooded personality and she's pretty strong

Ryou: Grass/Fairy - (Male Idol) Dragon/Fairy: Wears green and is pretty enough to be a girl. Becomes Dragon due to his name.

Eri: Water/Steel: Cool and calculating. She's also a neet idol so steel is there.

Cineria: Flying/Electric: Flighty personality and she's an internet idol, so elec kind of fits.

Yumeko: Poison/Dark: Poisoned others to win auditions.

Reiko: Ice/Rock: Is hard on Eri and Prerog's an ice like song.

For Producer:

Haruka (Masterpiece): Fire/Normal- (Dark Haruka)Fire/Dark: Jealousy of the Sun and her being plain. Of course KaKa is dark.

Chihaya (Worldwide): Water/Flying:Cool and composed. Has spread her wings. Aoi Tori and all.

Miki (Awakened): Grass/Electric: Well she wears green. Electric due to Shocking no Kare and how she's the (according to game) most attractive and the most attracted.

Yukiho (First Step): Ice/Ground: Her Birthday's on christmas. She digs.

Makoto (Makorin): Fighting/Fairy: It's Makoto in a frilly dress.

Azusa (Bride): Normal/Psychic: Azusa's kinda like the Blissys and Chanceys. Azusa likes fortunetelling and Mythmaker.

If someone needs more info on it:

Evolution will be Puchi-Casual clothes-Idol costume

Such as Harukasan (Base) - Amami Haruka (lvl. 17) - Idol Haruka (lvl. 36)

Different stones/conditions may form different costumes or forms for certain idols. Such as all of Producer's team are not evolved through leveling but all unique

Also, each one would have a signature move based on their image song.

Such as ALIVE (Fire), Dazzling World (Fairy), Precog (Ice), etc.

Wow, this author's note is longer than the story itself, although when I come back to this hopefully it will be the shorter one.

-Ciao!


	3. Chihaya After

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used here nor the series itself.**

* * *

**1\. Heartburn**\- Living by herself, Kisaragi Chihaya had always preferred pre-prepared food partnered with nutrients as her staple diet. The Producer still finished all of the burnt omelet in front of him though.

**2\. Fitness**\- After collapsing from the exhaustion of Chihaya's daily workout, the Producer decided it didn't really matter that his girlfriend was much more fit than him.

**3\. Jamboree- **Their secret dates often ended in a karaoke booth. Chihaya never let go of the Producer getting a higher score in than her in "Aoi Tori."

**4\. Birth-** "Producer...Thank you...She's...She's so beautiful..."

**5\. Tales-** "Tou-san, Kaa-san's adding blue birds to the stories again!"

**6\. Choice-** They decided that there was no other way they could name her anything but Yuu.

**7\. Player-** It took half a day, but Haruka and the Producer finally taught Chihaya how to use her mp3 player. Of course, she was still banned from the PC.

**8\. Visit-** Although Yuu never really understood why her family would visit a gravestone every year, she knew that the person buried there was where she got her namesake so she still prayed her best.

**9\. Intertwined-** Whenever they'd hold hands, a melodic hum of "Aoi Tori" would always follow.

**10\. Tough-** If anyone were to ask him what the hardest job he'd ever taken was, it was obviously the job of dating the idol he was producing. The funny part was, the hard part wasn't keeping it a secret; it was keeping Chihaya's mood in check.

**11\. Alter-** Marrying the man she loved with her mother and everyone from the agency in the audience and her father and Haruka with her at the altar, Kisaragi Chihaya thought she was the happiest she could ever get. Yuu proved her wrong.

**12\. Declaration-** The day Chihaya retired from the top of idol stardom was the same day she announced her plans of becoming an international singer, all with a ring around her left ring finger.

**13\. Comrade-** "Ahh...Chihaya-chan are you okay...I think Producer's spent... M-maybe I shouldn't be on top anymore..."

**14\. Pact-** From all the many, many, different accessories she has worn, from astronaut helmets to taiko drums with faces on them as bracelets to angel wings to different paws of animals, Chihaya's favorite is the gold band worn on her left ring finger with the blue stone in its center.

**15\. Image-** Her friend, Uzuki, thought that it was cool having someone like Kisaragi Chihaya as their mom. Yuu never really got that feeling. Her mom was just a strict mom who could barely operate her own cell phone and would always laugh at her father's lame jokes.

**16\. Flash-** The first time they kissed, Chihaya had suddenly broken into song out of the sheer emotion she felt, even though they were in the center of the road. The impromptu public concert drew in a crowd that eventually had to be broken up by the police due to the blockage it caused

**17\. War-** Weekly family game night always ended badly for the Producer as neither his wife nor his daughter liked the prospect of losing (worse when he was the one who won and beat both of them.)

**18\. Seventy-four-** The Producer didn't know how to feel as he stood next to his wife, tears (of joy?) running down her face, as she allowed the cashier to scan the new bra Chihaya needed to buy due to her pregnancy-induced growing breasts.

**19\. Reluctance-** It was to Producer's surprise when Chihaya was the one who didn't want to do jobs. Of course, parenthood can do that to people.

**20\. Buxom-** When both went to America, there were many a pinched cheek or ear whenever the Producer and singer went to the beach.

**21\. Speak-** Much to Chihaya's disappointment, Yuu's first words weren't "Aoi Tori" nor anything that contained any form of tone or pitch. ("Mama was still acceptable though.)

**22\. Unit-** It took a month but Haruka and Producer were finally able to dissuade Chihaya on the idea of forming a family troupe of singers (though they still suspected that she still hadn't given up on the idea.)

**23\. Duet-** Although she had sung together with many famous singers, the most memorable performance for Chihaya was when the Producer proposed to her in song and had her sing with him.

**24\. Page-** Maybe it was because she didn't exactly grow up with the most ideal parents, this combined with her serious nature, Chihaya had a whole shelf dedicated to parenting books. By her sixth month, Producer was honestly sick of going to parenting seminars.

**25\. Guardian-** Her friends would always complain to Yuu about how she was always lucky and never trip nor get into accidents or get hit by stray balls. The girl would just brush them off but sometimes she'd notice a blue bird in the corner of her eye.

**26\. Gap-** Ironically, Producer found Chihaya cutest when she dressed up and tried to act sexy. It was cute how she tried.

**27\. Stern-** Although her mother was abroad and her father was overseas, they'd always both take the time to call and check up on her. Thankfully, Aunt Haruka's place was always fun to stay at.

**28\. Subtle-** Although Chihaya knew it was bad to force Yuu into liking singing, it still didn't stop her from raising her with song.

**29\. Statement-** As Producer learned, nothing was ever normal with Chihaya especially confessions. Chihaya's most bought concert was one where she confessed her love in front of thousands and the most beautiful rendition of "Yakusoku" she would ever sing. Producer responded with a flock of blue bird's carrying similarly colored roses.

**30\. Gears-** There was never really any official declaration between both of them that they were dating. After living with each other, meeting each other, being with each other for years, there was never any need.

* * *

**AN: Haisai! Back from the dead. I had writer's block after losing all my files a while back but that was months ago, so yeah.**

**Just a little short thing with Chihaya. I dunnow.**

**I really hope the CG anime gets this place more popularity.**


	4. Information Relay Refrain

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters used. If I did the anime wouldn't look like...ugh.**

* * *

"You're terrible."

"Oh, you're awake, Honjou-san?"

"Obviously. You really think anyone could sleep through that? I'm surprised she believed your little act."

"Thanks, then."

"Don't thank me. She won't come inside unless both of us are asleep, right?"

"Haruka's still..."

"Yeah yeah. I know. All she does is say "I'm sorry" or just cry. Her eyes scare me. Shouldn't you do something?"

"I want to but...Haruka's avoiding me. All I can do now is pretend to sleep so she doesn't have to face me awake."

"Hmph. Some producer you are..."

"I guess..."

"Ah! I didn't mean it that badly. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Get some rest, Honjou-san. I'm going to sleep."

"Oy!...tch."

* * *

"Hey, Honey!"

"Hmm?"

"Does Honey prefer short hair or long hair?"

"Where did this come from? Well if I had to choose I'd say long."

"Oh? Then Miki doesn't have to cut her hair then. Hmmm, hey Honey!"

"What now?"

"We should visit sensei again."

"Sensei, huh? Yeah, maybe we should."

"Yeah!...Hey...Honey..."

"What now, Miki?"

"Does Miki...does Miki still shine?"

"Miki...Of course! Miki does shine the brightest after all. Don't look down on all our hard work!"

"Y-yes! Miki...Miki does shine! Thanks Honey!"

"Oy! Watch the bandages!"

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Haruka told me yesterday that she was excited to be part of the musical."

"Really?"

"Yes, Producer."

"..."

"...has she...has she visited you?"

"I haven't seen her since the accident, Chihaya."

"That's... I'll try to talk to her."

"No, it's all right."

"No. I've noticed. She, Haruka's different now. I can't ignore this. Not after what everyone had done for me."

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm just here."

"...Thank you."

* * *

"Was it my fault?"

"What?"

"Was this my fault from the beginning?"

"That's ridiculous."

"But...it may have been better if I had paid more attention to Haruka."

"You were too busy with everyone."

"...Still, I did notice something but it was too late. If only I had noticed sooner. I'm responsible for these girls after all."

"Well, if it is your fault then it is my own as well."

"That's-"

"And not just mine. Everyone is at fault. We're not just any random idol production, you know? We're 765. Our main theme is Danketsu. Kind of like family, I guess.

"...Family, eh? I can't ever win against you, Ritsuko."

"Nice of you to notice. Now stop complaining about that kind of stuff and get better already! The jobs are seriously piling up."

"Yes yes. Oh, Ritsuko? Thanks."

"...Mou. Saying that kind of thing is unfair."

* * *

"Yayoi, I don't think this is-"

"No! Producer's helped me out way too much so I have to do my part as well!"

"But this is-"

"Sick kids shouldn't talk so much! Just finish your meal!"

"Y-yes..."

"Good! Whenever someone in the family gets sick, I always cook that up to make the sickness go away. You'll get better won't you, Producer?

"Hahaha, yeah don't worry. As long as I can have more of this soup, I'll be all better. So bring more next time, all right?

"Um!"

* * *

"This is for me?"

"Y-yep! Made it myself. It's supposed to be a thank you gift for last time but I guess now it's closer to a get well present."

"Last time?"

"Ah, I heard that you went out to look for me back when I got lost. I...I think I now understand your feelings."

"Well, I did feel pretty strongly about it (as a producer.)"

"S-strongly, huh? Would you..would you do it again?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I'd do anything for you (girls) to reach your dreams."

"I...I see..."

"What's with these questions?"

"Nothing really...Ah! I got an idea! What if I leave hamuzuo with you for company?"

"Hibiki, I don't think animals are allowed in here..."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Oy...say something."

"Well, I can't really think of anything. How's Ritsuko-Ow! What was that for?!"

This Iori-chan went ahead and made time in her super filled schedule for you and you ask about other women?!"

"Fine. How are you doing, Iori?"

"Ah, well..fine, I guess."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I heard about what you did."

"Eh!? T-that was-"

"If it wasn't for your family's help, I may not even be alive."

"Don't say that!"

"Even still, thank you Iori."

"You...J-just don't worry me, I mean, the agency again."

"Thanks, Iori."

"Hmmph! I'll accept it. Just make sure you pay back your debt."

"...debt?"

"Oh? Did you really think the Minase family came free?

"You are joking, right Iori?...sama?"

"Eh? You do know those were some of the best doctors in Japan that fixed that shabby body of yours, right? I practically bought you."

"...Please have mercy."

"I'll have you pay it all back, even if it takes both of our lifetimes, nihihi!"

* * *

"Was I wrong, Azusa-san?"

"Haruka's safe thanks to you, Producer-san."

"Did I get lost, Azusa-san?"

"Fufu, getting lost is my job, Producer-san."

"My last thoughts were of regret over not being able to see everyone reach the top."

"That's..."

"My first thought when I woke up was not if Haruka was okay. It was if I could still produce everyone, or even walk. For a while, I even regretted saving her.

"It's okay for you to be selfish once in a while,Producer."

"I gue- Azusa-san? Why are you...?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. Besides, I can act selfish once in a while as well, right Producer-san?"

* * *

"Hey Nii-chan, does this hurt?"

"Ow! Oy Mami!"

"Hey Nii-chan, do you have any scars?"

"None that I could show you Ami."

"Can Mami sign your cast?"

"Ah! Ami too!"

"Just don't write anything weird."

"Can't you guys give me a break?"

"Ehhhh? But it's boring in here."

"Yeah!"

"Why did you come and visit?"

"Well, obviously, to see you."

"Yeah! Ah! Maybe Nii-chan doesn't want Ami and Mami to visit anymore."

"What? No it-s not that."

"I bet it's because he wants to be with a sexy nurse."

"Or maybe it's a sexy doctor."

"Nii-chan's a pervert!"

"Pervert!"

"...Well, at least, they're still as lively as ever."

* * *

"Here's some tea."

"Oh, thank you."

"..."

..."

"So how's your jobs going, Yukiho?"

"Ah! I...um...am doing them pretty well. I've...ah...also been thinking about expanding out on some things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well...maybe lyric writing...or something..."

"Yukiho, you know you didn't have to visit if it makes you uncomfortable being alone with a guy in a room. Why didn't you wait for anyone else to go with you?"

"Uuuu...but Producer, everyone's busy with jobs and it's hard to find time as well."

"Still..."

"No, I'm okay. It's just that I feel uncomfortable around hospitals after...after my mother passed away.

"...Ah. Sorry about that."

"No! I should apologize. I didn't mean to make the mood uncomfortable. I...I wanted to visit Producer-san to make sure he's okay."

"That's...thanks Yukiho. If you don't mind me changing the subject, where did you use to make this tea They're pretty good."

"Well, I got the leaves from this person my father knew..."

* * *

"I'm telling you Producer, this is a good sign that you should start working out."

"Although I'm not exactly sure how being in the hospital constitutes as a good sign, I think my schedule is too busy to add in any exercise."

"What! That's crazy, Producer! There has to be some time you could put away. I could help draw you up a plan, even."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just stick with my old routine when I get better."

"I'll try again when you get better. Hey, do you have a knife around here?"

"A knife?"

"Yeah. Isn't something like cutting fruit and feeding it to a boy while he stays in the hospital super feminine?"

"Same ol' Makoto, huh? I almost feel bad for assigning your next job as a prince for a stageplay."

"Eh?! Just for that I'm going to cut it up really badly."

"Pfft-hahaha..."

"Ehehe..."

* * *

"Hmmm? What are you doing over there, Takane?"

"It is quite fortunate of you to have such a great view of the night sky, yet you cover it up."

"Well, it was pretty hot in the afternoon. You can move the curtains aside."

"I will do so. Ah! It seems tonight the moon is full.

"You do like looking at the night sky, don't you, Takane?"

"Quite. There seem to be less lights in this area and since this room is located quite high, the night sky is more visible. I wish I too had the same view from where I reside... "

"..."

"Also, I am quite sure the moon's light will hasten your recovery, Producer-dono."

"..."

"Producer-dono?"

"Ah! I-I wasn't staring or anything."

"Staring? Well, it is quite a view. I too may lose myself in the moment. The moon's image is something I hold dear."

"Yeah...Takane, the moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

"!"

"Hmm? Takane?"

"Ah!...F-forgive me...I just wasn't expecting..."

"Takane?"

"I could die happily now... Like that, right?...E-excuse me!"

"...she just went and left. Did I make her angry?"

* * *

"Haahh...I hope Chihaya can do it."

"Well, with what you said I think she understands what she has to do."

"Isn't eavesdropping a bit rude, Otonashi-sam?"

"Hehe. Well, I couldn't help it I was just right there. Want some apple slices?"

"Sure. The live is getting closer but all we can do now is believe in those girls."

"I think everything is going to work out. Besides Producer, there's something I want to tell you."

"Eh? What's that?"

"It's just that...when you were talking to Chihaya-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"It was too cool! What you said sounded like it came straight out of a manga or a drama!"

"...hah?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you set off her flag! You should be careful when talking to our idols, Producer!"

"...okay?"

* * *

"Excuse us! We're here to pick up a package!"

"You are...Jupiter?!"

"Hmmph, that's right, Producer of 765 pro. We received a call from your office to bring you to the live. "

"You...you guys would do that?"

"Don't misunderstand. Think of this as paying back our debt for the past."

"Oy, Hakuto. Touma's being tsundere again."

"That he is, Shouta."

"I have heard you guys quit and turned over a new leaf but this is...Okay! Bring me to the live!"

"Alright. However, don't think we're now friends. After this, The new Jupiter is going to defeat your idols."

"Heh. I look forward to it then."

"Looks like it would take more than a fall to break your spirit. You're not too bad a Producer."

"This is what they call dere mode, right?"

"I believe so."

* * *

It was not the first time she had seen him since the accident.

Through her tears, she had seen him on the stretcher.

It was not the first time he had seem her since the accident.

When he entered the room, right before the live, she hesitated for a second before joining the others.

It was not even the first time they had talked.

But...

Haruka squeezes the package with her hands.

It was a bit on the pricey side but a new wallet was cheap compared to what he had done for her.

Taking a breath, she opens the door and steps in the hospital room.

* * *

**AN: Haisai! So I went back to check Information Relay and, lo and behold, Errors everywhere! So I went and edited it. Thing is that this was the third time already with an "edited" sign in the author's note.**

**So embarassing...**

**So I went ahead and made this. I already had an idea for this as a full out fic but I had no idea on how to lengthen it out. This can be seen especially on Yayoi and Yukiho's parts. So yeah.**

**I wanted to add this a second chapter of Information Relay but I liked it as a one shot. I did update it with a more recent version though so there's that.**

**Also, if anyone still doesn't get it, google "Isn't the moon beautiful?" Again, ideas or suggestions are welcome. Or use the forum of the imas archive and I'll try to respond,**

**Ciao~**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not some sort of pimp or something?"

"What?"

"Or some sort of player? It's almost disgusting how you many girls visit you."

"You're making me sound like I'm a terrible person..."


	5. Idol Nerds

Disclaimer: I own neither the idea, nor the characters. So I just own the order of words. How depressing...

* * *

It was just another day at the office and the Producer was busy at work with his idols.

"Ah damn it! Why is this month's S Rank card so hard to get."

...his virtual idols at least.

Although it was true he had graduated from whatever kind of school future mangers of idols went to and was part of a production company, he didn't actually have any idols to work with as the girls in the unit he had been assigned to had either moved or transferred, leaving him with a unit with zero members.

These days he only managed virtual idols whether in video games or mobile social card games.

Truly living the life.

*Knock Knock*

There was a knock on his door.

The Producer opened it, revealing a man dressed in a suit much like his own.

"Yeah, uhh, we're with the idol association down the street, and I understand that you have a dying unit on the premises."

This only lead to the Producer slamming the door to the man's face.

*Bzzt!Bzzzt!*

"Hello." Producer raised his phone to his ear. "You've reached the house of no talents to raise. Please start after the "Uu uu!"

"Sounds like you've got a dying unit to attend to, eh ol' chum?"

The glasses-wearing man does a double take before exclaiming into the receiver the name on his mind.

"Akizuki Ritsuko from producing class?!"

His once classmate's tone is a bit snootier than he remembers, but it couldn't have been anyone else but her.

"I hear you're playing social games now?"

"Sometimes," replies Producer a but too hastily. In a moment he thinks of a witty retort.

"Uh, how're the breasts developing?"

"They're big and bounci-Mou! What are you making me say!"

Yep, it was definitely Ritsuko.

In a moment, Ritsuko clears her throat and the snooty tone comes back.

"I'm the producer of a big fancy unit now. We're called Ryuuguu Komachi's and we're supposed to play the TOKYO DOME next week."

In an instant, the Producer's face grows pale and his ability to create sentences is thrown out the window.

"The to-to-to…The to-to-to…The to-to-to...

"That's right. I'm living YOUR dreams, Producer." Even though she wasn't there, it really felt like ritsuko was looking down on him. "The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your unit could cover for us.

Taken aback at the sudden offer and still a bit shocked over the gloat, the Producer replied in the best way he could.

"Ohh, uhh, I…I, uhh…"

"I knew it! You don't even have a unit! Well, I'll just let you get back to your mobile game now."

"HOLD IT!" Suddenly, the Producer is yelling. "It just so happens that I don't play idol games, I do have a real unit, and we're going to play that Tokyo Dome!"

The Producer's claim was clear, strong, and totally bullshit.

"How do you like that, Glasses?!"

Oddly enough, Ritsuko's voice wasn't as scared as he thought it's be.

"Good luck, next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of…Ibuprofen"

With that, Akizuki Ritsuko ended her call leaving a Producer who just realized where his big mouth had gotten him into.

"I've got to live up an idol unit fast! …haha…idol humor.

* * *

Later, in random parts of the city...

"Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?" said one Amami Haruka as she read out loud the flyer that had somehow been attached to one the flat surface known as Chihaya Kisaragi's chest.

"Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Japan," continued said wall as she read the poster upside down.

"And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know, read the paper Hagiwara Yukiho had found on the bottom of one of her holes.

"Not to mention," Takatsuki Yayoi visibly cheered at the next part. "Free refreshments."

Shijou Takane noted down the details on the flyer that had been taped on to the back of her friend, Ganaha Hibiki.

"Practice begins tonight. Eight Thirty sharp."

Eight Thirty-Four

"Stupid costume rental clerk made me late," complained the Producer as he drove to studio he had rented woth various costumes and accessories in his car. "That trilobite didn't know a bracelet from an anklet. Anklet, heh, more idol humor."

As soon as he entered, the Producer was pleasantly surprised that there were so many that had opted to join, all chattering among themselves.

"Nano!"

"Ara?"

"Kuh!"

"Nfufu~"

"Uu~uu!"

"Heh heh!"

Sadly, the Producer had to stop such talk as he approaches the front and grabbed all of their attention.

"People, people, settle down!"

Soon, there was nary an "Afuu" to be heard

"Ok, now," Producer began.

"How many of you have done any form of idoling before?"

Yukiho raised her hand.

"Do forming holes count?"

"...No," replied the Producer bluntly.

One more hand was raised, owned by one Hoshii Miki.

"Is an onigiri a form of idoling?"

"No, Miki," replied the Producer with a blank face. "An onigiri is not a form of idoling"

The blonde sleepily nods and lowers her hand...only to raise it again.

"Honey is not a form of idoling either."

The hand was lowered.

"That's fine. No one has experience," reassures the Producer. "Fortunately, I have enough talent in bringing talent out for all of you."

The Producer's laughter is the only sound heard in the studio as the girls watch him silently and blanked face.

"When do we get the free food?" brings up Yayoi which also gets a nod from Takane.

The Producer's laughter turns into a sigh.

Later...

Due to the lack of time (and money), the Producer had to fill in for the trainer.

"Ok, try to repeat after me."

In one fluid motion, the Producer does a simple dance routine, ending with throwing confetti in the air.

"Okay, Hibiki, Makoto, and Miki, Go!"

The three followed him perfectly.

"Good. Now Ami, Yayoi and, Takane!"

The three mimic his actions with a bit of difficulty.

"And the rest!"

"Let me try to-uwaaaah!"

In one clumsy motion, Haruka trips and hits both Chihaya and Yukiho. This causes both shovels and blue birds to fly to the producer, sticking him to the wall, but leaving him relatively unharmed.

"Too bad that didn't kill me."

* * *

"Let's just try appealing to the fans. Now I want everyone to stand next to each other in one straight line."

All the girls stood up to do as they were told when Haruka raised her hand and asked a question.

"Is this the part where we dressing cute?"

"No, Haruka," informed the Producer. "That's wardrobe management."

"Dressing cute?!" Suddenly exclaimed Makoto. "I want to do some of that!"

She ran to the nearest bathroom and came back to the group in less than five minutes. What was once an outfit for working out was replaced by a pink frilly dress with ribbons flowing everywhere.

"Hey hey! It's Makorin!"

Unfortunately, all due to all the loose ribbons flowing everywhere, they had gotten tangled in the hair of the person sitting next to her.

"Ow, nano!" The blonde gave a good glare at Makoto. "Why, you…!"

The Producer and the rest of the girls could only watch as the two's fighting to get seperated led to the dressing room, which was then followed by the dressing room door closing.

"IYAAAAHHHHH!"

A scream was heard from behind the door, and, whether it was from apathy or lack of caring, no one said anything.

The door then opened and Makoto's head peeked out.

"Whoever's the owner of a white phone, you left it on playing music"

Makoto then stepped out of the room, wearing a Prince outfit and with a torn up pink rag in her arms.

Silently, she walks back to her seat, a trail of pink cloth following her. Finally, she finds her previous place, and sits, only for the rag in her had to explode in a puff of pink.

* * *

Day two

Today, everyone was practicing their dance lessons outside.

"Okay, that's perfect everybody," cheered on the Producer."Bubble Bowl here we come."

All the girls were lined up dancing in sync on a stage. They were in an inverted V pattern where Haruka was at the front and the others were slightly behind her.

"Back dancers, really spin yourselves," instructed the Producer to the ones at the most back, Mami and Yukiho.

"Okay, turn," yelled producer as the two spun themselves faster.

"Back dancers, let's go! I wanna see some spinning."

Yukiho and Mami were now a blur that looked closer to mini tornados, with light smoke coming from the part of the floor they were on.

"Back dancers let's move! C'mon, move!"

Upon the final yell of the Producer, the two spinning dancers suddenly spun at inhuman rates, the sound of both steam and the whooshing of wind resounding through the room.

Everyone else in the room stopped and could only watch as the floor suddenly gave way and both became human drills, breaking through the floor.

After a brief moment, both were gone, the holes too deep to see the end to.

The Producer reacted appropriately, by curling up into a ball on the floor as Chihaya started singing Aoi Tori.

* * *

Day three

"How's that wave solo coming, Yayoi?" asked the Producer.

"It's great! Ya wanna see?" exclaimed the young girl.

Yayoi ran rounds from the left end of the stage to the back of the audience and ending at the right of the stage, all the while waving her arms in the air.

"Let's go everyone!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's...go"

"Let's...huff...go..."

By the fifth, she was tired and breathing heavily on the ground.

* * *

Day four

"Well, this is our last night together before the show." A tone of one who had given up was evident on the Producer's voice although there was still a bit of hope in him.

"And I know that none of you improved since we began…"

As if in cue, Haruka trips and falls on the floor. Ignoring her, the Producer continued on.

"…but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?"

"CORRECT!" yelled out Hibiki as the author finally remembered her.

"So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready?"

All the girls then grinned and got in position.

The Producer moved to the back and reached for the play button.

"And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!"

Instantly, a loud horrible sound from resounded through the room, breaking the windows and escaping to the outside. The Producer was still standing in the same spot he was, unmoved, glasses broken, and suit undone. Everyone else was in some sort of huge dog pile with all their costumes sporting rips and tears.

"Okay, new theory...,"suggested the Producer as everyone got up. He tried to adjust his broken glasses but it only caused the lenses to fall off.

"Maybe we should perform so quietly, no one can hear us."

"Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to perform with big, meaty breasts!" spoke up Chihaya in an uncharacteristically angry tone.

Next to her, Shijou Takane slowly turns to Chihaya.

"What did you say?!" Takane poked Chihaya's chest, which actually hurt Takane.

Unperturbed, Chihaya continued.

"BIG. MEATY. BREASTS!"

Takane, in response, held up said breasts.

"Well, these breasts ain't just for attracting mates!"

"Bring it on, old hag! Bring it on!"

"No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off."

Putting a hand each on both girls' chests, Haruka tried to calm them both.

"Oh ho," spoke Hibiki. "So now the talking ribbon stand is going to preach to us."

Soon, all the girls were arguing. Seeing this, the Producer raised his hands.

"Wait, wait. I know tensions are high."

Unfortunately, it was for naught as soon everyone started fighting with one another.

Yukiho and Yayoi were yelling at each other before Hibiki slammed many signs and posters through them both.

"There's a deposit on the equipment, people!" yelled the Producer.

Chihaya and Takane were running toward each other, with mic stands as makeshift lances, but both then tried to slow down only to still have Haruka slam both together with angel wing accessories.

"Settle down, please," pleaded the Producer.

Using the dolphin accessory, Mami tried to attack Miki but Miki easily blocked the dolphin, sending it and its owner away. Makoto, in a new dress, took the chance to kick the girl at the back of her leg, only for Miki to turn back to the dark haired girl with a pair of familiar scissors. Screaming, Makoto runs as Miki chases her.

Ding! In the midst of all the fighting, the alarm indicating it was ten o' clock went off.

"Hey, class is over!" notices Mami.

In a second, as if they all hadn't just fought each other, all the girls picked each other up and together made their way to the exit door.

...which was slammed open by none other that the Producer himself.

"Well, you did it. You took my one chance at happiness and crushed it," tearfully cried the Producer. He then continued complete with hand gestures. "Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too."

"Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident." The Producer then turned around and walked away slouching. "So, thanks, thanks for nothing."

"You're welcome," replied Miki.

"What kind of monsters are we?" suddenly spoke up Haruka "That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him."

Haruka turned to the rest of the girls.

"Producer's always been there for us when it was convenient for him."

Haruka pointed to Yayoi.

"Yayoi, when your little Chosuke was lost who rescued him?

"A fireman."

Haruka then went to Hibiki.

"And Hibiki, when your animals got hurt due to your irresponsibility, who took care of them?

"Some guy in an ambulance."

"Right," smiled Haruka. "So, if we can all just pretend that Producer was a fireman, or a guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means: to be in an idol unit.

"Yeah, for the fireman!"

"Hooray!" All the girls cheered.

"Now let's make Producer proud." Haruka took her position in front of everyone. "A-one, a-two, a-skiddleydiddleydoo."

* * *

"I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play."

The Producer was now pacing back and forth in front of the entrance of Tokyo Dome by himself.

"I just hope that…" He then sees a familar person next to him.

"RITSUKO DOESN'T FIND OUT! RITSUKO! AH!"

"What are you doing here?" The Producer said, trying to play off his nervousness.

Ritsuko laughs.

"I just wanted to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?"

"Um, they couldn't come," replied Producer. "They…died."

Ritsuko proceeded to point behind him.

"Then who's that?"

Producer followed her finger to see.."AH! THAT WOULD BE MY BAND!"

"We're ready to perform, Producer," saluted Haruka, garbed in full idol attire.

"Well, Producer, this is exactly how I pictured your band with look." went Ritsuko as she observed the Nonowa-like face on Haruka.

"That's her…eager face." was the only thing the Producer could rely as he and his unit walked to the center of the Tokyo Done, Ritsuko's laughter echoing in the hallway.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town," sighed Producer as they finally reached the center of the dome.

"That's the spirit, Producer" cheered Haruka as the platform they were on was suddenly raised.

Somewhere in much more real dimension...

"Ok, football fans. Put your hands together for the 765 idol unit!"

The crowd roared as said performers finally reached the top, for all to see.

"These are some ugly looking highschoolers."

"Maybe we're in near those toxic waste dumps."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

By now, the Producer had already resigned to his fate.

"Ok, everybody. Let's get this over with. One, two, three, four..."

"I'm Ready, I'm Lady..."

Their visuals, were attractive, catching, and very much memorable.

Ritsuko's glasses had slipped off her face but she had yet to notice as she watched on in shock.

Their dancing was perfect, in sync and spot on.

By now the shock had been so great, Ritsuko had to be carried out by her unit, as the Producer watched giddily.

Their singing was haunting, beautiful, and made one want to sing-along.

In the end, the Producer hadn't been able to help himself from jumping into the air, delighted that he had a great unit.

Even though he didn't actually do anything.

* * *

AN: Haisai! Just want to say the Imas movie raws are out! The subs will prob take days though. I found this rotting in the back of my hard drive and found it a bit amusing. Hope ya'll like it even though it's really rough.


End file.
